1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device for a vehicle.
2. Background Art
A display device for a vehicle, which displays information on a plurality of displays provided in the vehicle, is conventionally disclosed.
In the vehicle provided with the plurality of displays in this way, even when a user looks at a display change carefully, in practice it is difficult to grasp all of the current display conditions.
Therefore, in recent years, for example, there has been disclosed a technology which moves an icon, displayed on a second side display, toward a first side display, or the like to display the presence or absence of a change in a display state of another display on a predetermined display, thereby reducing the number of times of visual recognition of a display whose display state does not change (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2008-001120).
However, in the above-described display device for a vehicle in the related art, in a case where three or more displays are present, there is a problem in that it is difficult to grasp that information displayed on whichever of the displays has been updated until the movement of the icon is started or terminated, and as a result, visual recognition of the display takes a long time.